Legends of Marvel
by theriddler32
Summary: What if Cia had lost the Triforce of Power to Ganondorf? What if she then fled to another world to rebuild an army? And what if that world happened to be home to the Avengers? Rated T because of Hyrule Warriors content.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why I am putting this here, but I do not own Marvel or Hyrule Warriors. So everything in Hyrule Warriors happened, except that Cia didn't keep the Triforce. So, without further ado, I present, Legends of Marvel. . .**

"Ah, Cia, my favorite puppet yet," Ganondorf mocked, sending Cia sprawling to the ground.

"I am nobody's puppet!" Cia shrieked.

"Regardless, our alliance is over, and my power is not yet at full strength," Ganondorf said, "but it will do for now."

With a mighty blast of dark energy, Ganondorf pinned Cia to the stone wall with chains of darkness. Cia struggled against her chains as Ganondorf said, "Now the Triforce shall be mine!"

Two pieces of the Triforce floated into the sky as Ganondorf yelled, "What is happening?"

"I just sent the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom to their bearers," Cia replied, smiling as Ganondorf yelled, "No!"

Then Ganondorf changed his tune, "At least I will have the Triforce of Strength."

Cia struggled even more as the Triforce of Strength floated towards Ganondorf. He breathed deeply, "It is good to be back. I feel stronger already. Now I will free the last portion of my spirit."

He began to walk away, but Cia yelled, "Wait! What about me?"

"Our alliance is over. I no longer require your services," Ganondorf replied, then stopped, "If I were merciful, I would kill you now. Besides, you did release three fragments of my spirit."

A look of fear darted across Cia's face. She struggled against her bonds. Ganondorf stood poised to strike, but then stopped. Cia breathed a sigh of relief. Ganondorf then said, "I don't feel very merciful today. I think lack of water is a good way for you to die."

Ganondorf began walking away, with laughter overtaking him. Cia shrieked, "Wait! Kill me! Please don't leave me!"

The laughter soon faded away. Cia then burst into tears. She would die soon of dehydration. "Do not cry," a voice said.

"Who said that?" demanded Cia. Ganondorf must have left someone to torment her.

A purple shadow floated from the dust. "It is only me, Mistress," a familiar voice said, "I failed you. The heroes have seen through my disguise. Now I will release you from your bonds."

"Wizro?" asked Cia, "You're here!"

"Mistress is not angry with me?" asked Wizro, breaking Cia's chains.

"No, but I have someone else to deal with," Cia said, "but we should gather another army and then attack."

"Where do we go? The Gate of Souls is closed," Wizro asked.

"I have a place intended," Cia replied, as she opened a portal, "and we must hurry. Ganondorf will soon be at his full strength."

**Editor's Note: I know it's not very long, but hey, it's the Prologue. Hope you enjoy! And if you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cia and Wizro arrived in a large floating fortress through a portal Cia had conjured up. It was a hub of activity, people running this way, and that way. Cia smiled. This would wouldn't know what was about to hit it, much like Hyrule.

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" said a male voice. Cia turned to see a black man with an eyepatch pointing a strange weapon at her and Wizro.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded the woman at the man's side. She also held a strange weapon.

"I am Cia and this is Wizro," Cia said, "and what we want-is domination."

"And you're just gonna waltz in and take over?" asked the man. He was Nick Fury, Director of Shield, and he wasn't going to let this "Cia" woman take over the world. He took a quick glance at Maria Hill, who was at his side.

"Exactly. Unless someone tries to stop me," Cia laughed, "but no one can outmatch me. My magic skills are best in Hyrule and most likely all the worlds."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Maria muttered. The governments of the world weren't just going to let her walk in and rule.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Cia. She used her magic to create several Dark Links and said, "If so, we're ready."

"Open fire!" Nick shouted, and several Shield Agents began to fire. Cia and Wizro unleashed their powers. The agents flew everywhere. Cia said, "That was just a sample."

"We can't stop her," Maria said, and Nick knew it. He didn't want to have to abandon the Helicarrier-with all its weapons-to this madwoman. He and Maria ran to the helicopters outside after ordering the men to fall back. After he and Maria got in one and took off, Cia blew up all the others. Those remaining on the Helicarrier quickly surrendered.

Nick quickly said, "She has got to be stopped."

"I think we should call _them_," Maria replied. She was referring to the Avengers, who had just recently saved the world from the mercy of Loki.

"Take us to the Stark Tower," Nick ordered. The pilot, who was Phil Coulson, replied, "We'll be there shortly."

There was much work to be done. They had to get the Avengers together in one room.

Cia gathered all her prisoners together. She said, "You will all work for me. Otherwise, I'll have to dispose of you one at a time."

One of the prisoners shot up, "I will never work for you!"

"Good. We have an example," Cia said, as her Dark Links quickly put an end to the prisoner, "anyone else?"

Everyone remaining stood still. "Good," Cia said, "now, Wizro, I leave you in charge. I have somewhere to go. I will return shortly."

Cia conjured up another portal and jumped in. She had heard of a cube-called the Tesseract-the most powerful cube in all the universes-and she wanted it. Her conquest would begin afterwards.

**Editor's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I will do my best to update this story between one and two weeks. I'm pretty busy with school and stuff.**


End file.
